gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Vengeances en séries (2/2)/@comment-8915167-20150131164551
J'ai adoré l'épisode ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup ris et je trouve qu'il est largement meilleur que le précédent. Retrouver l'ambiance de la compétition, c'était super, ça m'avait manqué. Bon, je vais vous choquer en disant ça mais c'est pourtant bien vrai : j'ai beau détester Klaine, ils étaient mignons dans l'épisode. Les scènes dans l'ascenseur étaient superbes. Puis'' JigSue'' mon dieu c'était à mourir de rire, c'était super bien fait, je me suis écroulé. X'D Les Klainers méritaient bien une petite récompense pour toute cette torture je pense, donc j'espère que vous êtes contents ! Et leur kiss était pas mal non plus je dois dire... Et mon dieu Kurt était manifique. Enfin je devrais peut-être dire MC Hot Chocolate. ''X'D Sue m'a fait flipper autant qu'elle m'a fait rire. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle était possédée. Mais bon, maintenant elle va redevenir normale et ne plus s'intéresser à Klaine comme avant. ://// Par contre quelque chose m'a perturbé. Quand vers la fin elle dit quelque chose par rapport à ce que la chaîne, donc la FOX, veut. Déjà que certaines personnes pensent que Glee est en fait un rêve et que tout se passe dans la tête de Sue (ou de Rachel) hum. Ca m'inquiète. Après c'est peut-être Glee qui se moque de Glee à travers Sue. Bon le délire de l'hypnose, mon pauvre Sam chéri.. :') J'ai adoré la petite discussion Sam/Spencer d'ailleurs. C'était super. Puis la mention de Finn... *pleure* KITTY. Ma chérie. Je suis tellement content qu'elle soit de retour omg. Ma préférée de newbies S4. Toujours fidèle à elle même. Puis on a eu le droit le droit à du Faberry grâce à elle : "''I think the world is kind of rooting for you and Quinn Fabray" mon petit coeur de Faberry shipper a explosé. Elle m'a aussi fait mal au coeur également : "They deserted me" oh baby. ;_____________________; Puis l'équipe Rachel/Kitty : me gusta ! ON A EU PLEINS DE REGARDS PLEINS D'AMOUR ENTRE SPENCER ET MASON. MES FEELS. JE ME SUIS ROULE PAR TERRE. Bon les chansons/performances : ''My Sharona : ''LES WARBLERS POWA. Je suis triste parce qu'ils ne chantent plus en accapela. C'est hyper dommage. La chanson est super sinon, j'aime beaucoup. Bien que courte, la performance est pas mal. 8D ''You Spin Me A Round : ''J'adore l'audio, mais vraiment ! La voix de Myko est orgasmique. Mon dieu que je l'aime. *-* Et la performance m'a hum.. Je peux pas le dire ici, mais : wanky ! *q* ''It Must Have Been Love : ''La chanson est magnifique je trouve. C'est un joli duo. La performance aussi. Une belle équipe soudée sur scène, c'est magnifique. ''Father Figure : ''Noah a une voix de malade ! Mais il a géré cette chanson ! Puis avec la performance c'est encore mieux, ça bouge grave omg adieu. ''All Out Of Love : ''La voix de Billy je fonds. ♥ J'aime beaucoup l'audio. Mais surtout la performance. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a donnée beaucoup de feels, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver le bon vieux Glee pendant cette performance et c'était super. Voilà l'épisode m'a vraiment plu, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris devant un épisode. 8D La semaine prochaine : BRITTANA ARE BACK BITCHES. ENFIN. Cet épisode je le sens vraiment très bien. *w* Voilà voilà. Restez sages en attendant, sinon JigSue viendra dans votre lit ce soir et vous mangera. ☼